


Lullaby

by Spacegaywritings



Series: Little Tales (An age regression series) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Anxiety, Babbling, Blush - Freeform, Cuddles, Gen, Insomnia, Little!Sides, Paranoia, Patton - Freeform, Patton being the born mom!friend ngl, Pouting, Virgil going soft, bedtime story, books for kids, dont @ me), like fucking teeth-rotting fluff, little fox story (which was not made by me, little!Virgil, pure domestic cuteness., secretly going soft, snuggles, teary baby, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: human au!, Virgil has been through a lot. Life has made him anxious and he eventually developed regression as coping mechanism to better deal with all his stress. After an especially paranoid period, he retreats to Patton’s place who encourages Virgil to regress and trust him.Anxiety needs a bit of sleep, too.
Series: Little Tales (An age regression series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful to add any NSFW comments to this work. I appreciate this.

Patton patted the spot next to him.

“Hey, Virgil”, he giggled as he made some space for him. He pushed the blankets aside a bit as his friend walked over and took his shoes off, “pat pat~ come here where I pat on-”

The emo groaned.

“You are not being serious, are you?”

He slowly sat down onto the bed and shed his jacket. It slid onto the ground, covering his shoes as he slowly lowered himself to lay with his friend.

“I am being serious! You know me!”

Giggles filled the room.  
Patton pushed something on his phone and another sound joined his excited giggles.  
It was late at night and Virgil was still shaking a bit from the way that brought him here. He was too terrified to sleep at home. Instead, he had taken the high road to flee from his parent’s place and instead spend some extra late-night time with a friend until he would be calmer.  
Yes, at least a bit calmer.. 

He had not slept in about one week and every sleepless night only stacked up the amount of pain he felt whenever his headache acted up.

“Hi serious, I am son”, Virgil dryly commented. The usual scowl on his face was obstructed by the minuscule smile on his face.

Patton gasped at once.  
The second he could sense the other’s reply, he was sucking in air like he had never breathed before in his entire life but already knew he was hooked up on the best stuff to make life worth living.

“You made a DAD JOKE!!”, he squealed.

By now, Patton’s voice was nothing more but a strident screech. It was ready to take on window glass, right after Virgil’s last bit of braincell to tolerate the amount of pain and insomnia on his plate.

“Ugh, yes I did. I regret it.”

The friend slowly slid under the blankets and at once, he was gone. Patton looked for the missing emo when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. One of his legs was as close to Patton’s body as possible while the other spread over Patton’s legs.

“Aw, Virgil. Sorry for being so loud”, he whispered to him. One hand gently brushed the blanket aside, freeing Virgil’s hurting head.

Virgil hummed in reply and nudged Patton’s shoulder with his head. His face was buried in his chest and he simply closed his eyes.

Patton smiled and gingerly graced Virgil’s hear ever so gently. A small moan of relief came from the emo and the self-proclaimed pun-enthusiast giggled. It was then that Virgil realised the music Patton had put on.  
If revolutions and riots ever had a dad-like country music version, then it was Irish folk songs about messing with the English and fighting against oppression. Despite how cute and cheerful the music sounded, VIrgil thought it was pretty metal. He appreciated Patton listening to it. Or at least putting it on when they were together.

He could hear a line on kicking the English’s butt after the war and couldn’t help but smile.

“You like the music?”

Virgil hummed once more and Patton hummed back.  
The music continued and Patton continued to gently hold the other.

“Hey, Virgil, I got a cute book. You wanna read it?”

A tired sigh came from him. Patton had the feeling the other was too pained to speak or read too much. The pained punk loosely held onto his friend and vaguely moved his head.  
Patton rested his gaze on him for a moment, just thinking about what to do with this information or what else they could do.  
...when an idea hit his brain.

“Oh! I have an idea, wait a minute!”

Patton carefully moved to the side of his bed and reached over to the myriad stacks of books he had around. The gues opened his blurry eyes but closed them as soon as the dim, reddish lights hit his vision.  
Seeing hurt too much for him to do that.  
He tugged Patton closer and cuddled into the army of pillows underneath his head. Demonstratively, he snuggled up to the softness around his face that Patton left him when turning away.

Meanwhile, Patton returned already to a small bundle of pouting Virgil. He hugged one of the pillows instead of Patton. The meanie traitor had left him in the middle of snuggles! Rude!  
But when his friend leaned over to pepper gentle kisses over his head, he could feel his stress-induced headache lift just a bit.  
He cuddled back up to Virgil. The small bean attached himself to Patton once more and simply quieted down verbally. A few whines escaped his mouth and Patton placed more kisses on his aching head.

It worked wonders.

“I will read to you, love. I will read you to sleep, my dear.”

Virgil hummed again. Mentally, he was far gone. Not really away, just .. not there as the friend Patton knew and cherished. He still stroked his head and carefully sat up just a bit more. He slowly opened the book and started reading.

“This is a fox mom and her fox baby.”

Patton turned to Virgil.

“Which animals can you see?”

The little one blinked softly, his mind tired and soft. It was such a sudden question, he had to slowly start his thinking machine again. He smacked his lips and buried his head deeper in Patton’s chest.

“Foxes..”, he mumbled softly.

Patton beamed.

“Very good, my dear!”

Virgil felt his inner smol giggle. He hid his face further in the other’s chest. His cheeks were warm and his eyes were watery.

“mhm!”

He emitted an excited noise and Patton leaned down to reward him with another little smooch to his head.

Patton continued reading about the little foxes. Every now and then, he would pipe up with small questions about the pictures Virgil could see.  
The other only kept his eyes open in order to answer properly and see all the exciting things Patton told him about. The story was about foxes only but the passionate Patton made it about everything you could see in nature. The birds flying away when rain came, the wheat fields tickling your nose and toads resting by the water.

Virgil was half-asleep by the end of the book. His mind was happily blabbering sweet non-sense about Patton and being smol and excited. He cuddled closer to the other who held him with the warmth of a nurturing mother.  
The little hugged Patton close and got some more soft pecks to his head. They bloomed with feelings and welcoming hugs.

“The little fox and his mom returned to their cave when it started to rain. The little fox was confused and asked his mother “why does it rain?”. The mother fox jumped on him and said “because then we can cuddle!”.”

Virgil blinked at the last picture of the mother and child fox cuddling. They looked so happy because they were animals draws with cute mouths and faces that could laugh. They were snuggling up like Patton and Virgil.  
The little one shyly hid more in his blanket, his face basically covered completely by the comfortable fabric. It was cool but heavy and not too hot.

Patton put the book away and gently placed yet another little kiss on Virgil’s forehead.

“Good night, little fox.”

“mwah,, ni ni”, Virgil whispered in return.  
His speech was a soft little blabber because he was a smol little bean. Patton loved him and gently put his arms around him, holding him closer.

“I will protect you.”

Virgil nodded. Patton shut the light and held his little as promised. Protecting him.  
It took only a few moments for Virgil to succumb to the lack of sleep in his system. He dozed off immediately and Patton took his time to brush his bangs out of the way and give the top of his head another soft little peck.

“I am always here for you, Virgil.”

The little was alseep, oblivious to Patton’s profound promise of commitment. Then, the host allowed himself to fall asleep too, content in the presence of another person.


End file.
